


Cyar'ika

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, I guess maybe a lil angsty in the beginning, this is fluffy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an intimate interaction occurs between you and Din, he finds that he can’t hide any longer.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Cyar'ika

The second you see Din stumble into the Razor Crest, you can tell immediately that he’s injured, even with all of the armor on. He moves with a small limp, and every few steps he winces. A gasp slips past your lips as you take in his appearance. 

“What the hell happened?” 

He shakes his head. “I’m fine.” 

You scoff. “Fine, my ass. Let me help you.” 

“No,” he coughs. “I said I’m fine.” His stubbornness makes you roll your eyes. “Where’s the kid? Is he alright?” 

Though you’re slightly annoyed with him, the question makes you smile. “He’s fine. Come on, Din. Please let me patch you up. Let someone else take care of you for once.” You know your voice sounds desperate, but you find that you don’t really care. 

He pauses. You can feel his stare even through the helmet, and you swallow thickly. “Alright,” he finally relents, shoulders slumping.

The answer surprises you, but you’re pleased nonetheless. You follow Din to his quarters, face growing warm when he starts to shed his armor. When he has everything off but his helmet, you suck in a breath. It looks… bad. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he tells you, sitting down on the bed, almost as if he read your mind. You shake your head, mumbling under your breath. “What was that?” 

“Nothing,” you say. Quickly, you retrieve the medkit and grab the alcohol wipes. When it comes into contact with Din’s wounds, he hisses, wincing. “Sorry, sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” he says, voice soft. 

You try to fix him up as quickly as possible while also keeping your hands steady, though it doesn’t go as smoothly as you hope. Multiple apologies spill from your lips, only to have Din wave them off like it’s no big deal. As you’re finishing the final touches, you can feel his gaze on you, causing your heart to flutter. You look up at him.

“You’re an idiot, you know,” you mutter softly, shaking your head. “You need to be more careful.” 

He lets out a huff. “I’m always careful.” 

Your response is only to roll your eyes, a small smile tugging at your lips as you shake your head. “You’re truly insufferable, you know that? Sometimes, I don’t know even how I put up with you. Half the time you drive me crazy.” 

“I haven’t thanked you, have I?” 

Out of all of the possible responses, that’s not the one that you expected to hear. “What do you mean?” you ask.

“I just… Thank you. For sticking around.” He doesn’t say anything more, and you figure that’s all you’re going to get out of him.

Your face softens. “Oh. Of course. I don’t know who else I would want to travel the galaxy with. You’re the best partner a girl could ask for.” 

After you’ve finished putting everything away and are about to leave, Din suddenly takes a hold of your wrist, making you freeze in your tracks.

“Wait.”

You scrunch your eyebrows, turning back around to face him with a worried gaze. “What is it? Did I miss something? Do you still hurt–”

A small laugh sounds in the room, and your words falter, face heating up. “No, no. I want to show you something.”

Hesitantly, you sit back down next to him on the bed, wondering what on earth he could be talking about. When you see his hands travel up and grip his helmet, your eyes widen and you look away, gasping.

“Din! What are you… I can’t see your face, remember? Out of the million times you’ve told me?” You sneak a look back at him, catching him shrugging.

“I don’t really see the need anymore. I think you’ve been with me long enough. Anyways, I’m tired of it. I want to show you… so let me. Please.”

You hold your breath and nod, heart pounding as he finally removes his helmet. As soon as it’s off, your mouth falls open, eyes scanning over every inch of his features. You never thought that he would be this… beautiful. Brown curls sit atop his head, some falling into his eyes. His cheekbones are lined with a soft stubble, and you desperately want to reach out and touch it, as silly as that sounds. A small smirk tugs at the corners of his lips, and your stomach flips.

“What? See something you like?”

The sound of his voice, his actual voice without the modulator to distort it, makes you want to [??????]. Your mouth opens and closes, trying to think of a witty response, but your brain fails you. 

“I…” Your words trail off. Hesitantly, like you’re waiting for him to pull away, you finally raise a hand to his cheek. Din stiffens momentarily before letting his eyes flutter shut, leaning into your palm. Your pulse quickens. When he opens his eyes and locks gazes with you, your breath catches in your throat.

“Thank you, cyar’ika,” he whispers softly.

You’re not sure what the word means, but if you go by the look on his face, you’re pretty sure that it’s something good. “What does that word mean?”

He smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that’s so adorable, you don’t have the words to explain it. “Darling, beloved.”

It’s almost as if you forget how to breathe, just for a moment. “Oh.” 

Your hand falls from his cheek in surprise and you duck your head, embarrassed. He places his fingers under your chin and raises it so your gaze meets his again.

“Don’t hide from me, not when I did the same to you,” he whispers, shaking his head.

A small smile curves your lips. Butterflies erupt in your stomach when he leans forward, pressing his lips to your forehead softly. When he pulls back, he’s only inches away. Your noses are barely touching, and you desperately want to close the distance. But you don’t, fearing that it would be too soon to do something like that. Instead you wrap your arms around his waist and bury your face into his shoulder. Din returns the hug, his arms shaking around your shoulders and holding you against his chest. 

“Thank you,” you say softly.

“What for?” he mumbles into your hair. This time, it’s his turn to be confused.

You sigh. “For letting me stick around. I know I can be annoying sometimes too. But it somehow never tires you out. So… thank you.”

Din only laughs, warmth blooming in your chest. You decide that it’s your favorite sound in the world.

“Of course. Anything for you.”


End file.
